Revenge
by Seth Bramwell
Summary: My sequel to Criminal... This story deals with what happens when James is promoted to Giovanni's elite corps, The Red Rockets. JUST ADDED! I am adding a song parody as Chapter Two.. It's James' POV on Anne from the timeline of this story! PLS R/R!
1. REVENGE: THE FIC

Disclaimer: All Pokemon characters are copyrighted by Nintendo. No permission has   
been given to use their names. Exceptions: The characters of Team Rocket agents Billy,   
Annie, and Seth are my creations. P.S.- Despite the mention of it in this story, to the   
best of my knowledge there is no branch of Team Rocket that wears red uniforms.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story refers to events and characters in my previous fan   
fiction "Criminal" and is set after the events in "Criminal". For purposes of clarity, I   
would highly recommend reading "Criminal" (Or at least Chapters Five: The New   
Partners and Six: James and the Red Rocket) before reading this story.  
  
Revenge  
  
By Allan North   
  
Chapter One: The Promotion  
  
"Ah, payday." Jessie said as she and James walked to the headquarters payroll   
office. "Payment for a job well done." she said, smiling at James.  
  
James nodded and returned the smile. "Aren't we lucky our contract says we get   
paid no matter what?" he said with a chuckle.  
  
"I'll say." Jessie replied. "If our pay was dependent on our catching Pikachu, I   
don't know what we'd do."  
  
"That's easy. We'd starve." James said lightly. The couple approached the payroll   
window and received the envelopes containing their paychecks. Jessie excitedly ripped   
hers open as they walked away.   
  
"Can you believe it?" she growled. "They're deducting half the cost of the repair   
of the balloon from my check!"  
  
James casually opened his with his pocketknife and pulled out his check. "Mine   
too" he said, annoyed. Suddenly, a red slip fell out of the envelope.   
  
"What's that?" Jessie asked curiously.  
  
"I dunno." James replied, looking at the slip on the floor. "Did you get one?"   
  
Jessie checked her envelope. "No." James shrugged and picked up the slip. As he   
unfolded it and read it, his eyes suddenly shot wide open. "What? What is it?" Jessie   
asked. James simply looked at her without a word and handed her the slip. Jessie read the   
words, her eyes getting wider than James' eyes while she read.   
  
"Attention James (Agent 253): You have been promoted to the rank of Red   
Rocket. You are to report to Base Training Camp Delta. A transport will meet you at   
Viridian City HQ at 1200 hours on Thursday. Be ready. Congratulations." At the   
bottom was Giovanni's barely legible, yet very recognizable, signature.  
  
Jessie lowered the slip. Her face registered total and complete disbelief. "How-   
How could you get promoted like this? White straight to Red? Impossible. It has to be a   
mistake... a computer error or something."  
  
James nodded. "I know. This can't be for real. I mean, I'm not even up for a   
promotion. But how do we find out?"  
  
Jessie rolled her eyes. Could James really be that thick? "Simple." she began.   
"We go to the boss. He'll tell us it's a mistake, and he'll reward us for catching it before it   
got too far."  
  
James smiled and nodded, hiding his minor disappointment. It would have been   
nice to be promoted, but he couldn't stand the thought of having to leave Jessie behind.   
His thoughts were broken as he and Jessie started to walk toward Giovanni's office.   
  
Jessie and James approached the large oak doors and knocked. As always, the   
gruff voice of Giovanni grunted through the door for them to come in. Jessie and James   
walked in nervously. Giovanni looked at them coldly. "Yes?" he asked, not quite as   
irritably as he usually sounded.   
  
"Well, sir, I was getting my paycheck and this was in my envelope." James said,   
holding up the red slip.  
  
"And what of it?" Giovanni snapped.  
  
"Well, we thought it might be a mistake, sir." Jessie said. "I mean, James is a   
White Rocket, and the slip says he's being promoted to Red."   
  
"I realize that. There's no mistake." Giovanni replied.  
  
Jessie and James' mouths both dropped open. "There- there's not?" James   
stammered. "But-"  
  
"But what?" Giovanni replied angrily. "I've given you a very generous promotion.   
Are you saying you don't want it?"  
  
"Well, uh, no, sir... It's just that... Well, what about Jessie?" He looked over at   
Jessie, who for a change seemed to be beyond words.   
  
"What about her? She was not promoted." Giovanni said simply.  
  
"Why not?" Jessie asked meekly.   
  
"Because it's not what I wanted!" Giovanni snapped.   
  
"Well, sir, it's just that- it's just that-" James began, trying desperately to force   
out the words.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well... I don't want to leave Jessie behind." James said humbly.   
  
Giovanni's eyes narrowed to slits. "You have been promoted! There will be a   
transport here for you in two days! You have your orders, and unless you are more   
stupid than I thought, you will not question them!" he bellowed.  
  
James lowered his head and sadly nodded. "Yes, sir." he said quietly. He and   
Jessie turned to leave. Once they were in the hallway, James turned to face Jessie. He   
looked into her eyes, which held a lost, sad look. His lip trembled as he rested his head   
on her shoulder. "Jess, how could this happen?" he asked her, unable to look in her   
eyes.   
  
Jessie held him for a minute, than lifted his head so she could look at his face.   
James could tell that she was holding back a lot of emotions. She bit her lip to keep it   
from trembling, and looked at James with hope in her eyes. They had been through being   
separated once before, and it had made them both realize they love they had for one   
another. Perhaps this too would make them stronger, but... to have James so far away....   
she shook off these thoughts and started to speak in what she hoped was an optimistic   
voice. "Oh, it'll be all right, James... We won't be separated forever... I'm sure we'll still   
be able to see each other..." Jessie only wished she was able to fully believe what she was   
saying.  
  
"I hope so.. Oh, God, I hope so..." James replied. The couple walked back to   
their quarters to begin making the preparations for James to leave.   
  
The next day flew by in a blur as the couple packed up some of James' belongings   
for the trip. His new Red uniform arrived, and James tried it on, hating the way it looked   
on him. Actually, he hated a lot of things about the whole deal. He hated the new   
uniform, he hated the limited amount of things he could take, he hated having to uproot   
his life, and most of all he hated having to leave Jessie, even if it would be only for a   
while. he tried to tell himself that they'd be back together after he completed his training,   
but he knew the odds of a Red Rocket being teamed with a White Rocket were slim to   
none, even though it had happened before.   
He shuddered as he remembered when he and Jessie had been forcibly split up and   
he had been teamed with a Red Rocket named Annie. Annie had hated him from the start,   
a hate that intensified terribly when James had managed to botch a supposedly perfect   
mission. He had no idea what had happened to Annie after that, nor had he bothered to   
try to check. She was an experience that he wanted desperately to forget. James could   
only hope that the other Red agents wouldn't be like her, that there would be nicer,   
kinder Red Rockets out there who would be closer to his own mentality.   
James tried to push the memories of Annie out of his mind as he and Jessie silently   
packed his suitcase, only occasionally talking when they would run across a souvenir from   
their past together. At these moments, they would talk happily, reliving the moment,   
but then it would be over. James knew that Jessie wanted to break down and cry and tell   
him not to leave, but every time he tried to ask her, she simply looked at him and said to   
do what was best for himself. He wouldn't be any better off if he defied Giovanni, and   
Jessie knew it.  
  
When James' suitcase was almost full, Jessie started to close the lid. "Hold on,   
Jess." James said. He walked to his dresser, and picked up a picture in a frame, a   
picture of him as a child with his pet Growlie. He then crossed over to his bedside table   
and picked up another picture in a frame, a picture of himself and Jessie standing back to   
back in their Team Rocket uniforms. These two pictures were his most prized   
possessions, more valuable to him than his family fortune or any wealth he could steal.   
They were worth more to him than even his ultimate dream of becoming the world's   
greatest (if not most honest) Pokemon master. "I can't leave without these." he said.   
Jessie smiled at him, and lifted the lid. James tried to lay the pictures side by side, but   
realized that they would never fit in the suitcase together. There was only room for one   
picture. James sighed, and picked up the frame holding the picture of him and Growlie.  
  
"Jessie, will you do me a favor and keep this picture for me? I don't want to leave   
it alone in my room while I'm gone."   
  
Jessie smiled at him as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Of course I will,   
James. It'll be my pleasure."   
  
James looked at the picture and saw his own face, albeit much younger, smiling   
broadly up at him. He had been so happy then, before Jessebelle, before running away...   
He smiled and said softly to the picture, "Take good care of Jessie, now, Growlie. Keep   
an eye on her, all right?" He passed the frame to Jessie, who took it and held James'   
hand in hers for a minute before letting him go. She looked into his eyes, so full of   
goodness and love, and made a silent decision. It was time.   
  
Silently, she let go of his hand and he placed the picture of the two of them into   
the suitcase. Jessie stood back, clutching the picture across her chest, as James shut the   
suitcase and clicked the locks into place. He sat the suitcase on the floor and looked at   
the clock. It was 10:00 at night. Meowth had been sadly helping them pack up James'   
things, but he had fallen asleep from exhaustion about an hour and a half ago. At the   
moment, he was curled up in a corner, mumbling in his sleep. James put his arm around   
Jessie's shoulder and looked at the sleeping form of Meowth.   
  
Jessie looked up at James. She hoped she could say what she wanted to. "You   
know James, this is the last time we'll see each other for a while, with you leaving   
tomorrow... why don't you sleep in my quarters with me? We won't wake up Meowth,   
and you can hold me tonight." James smiled at the thought. They had fallen asleep   
together a few times, and he loved the feeling of falling asleep holding her. It was simply   
the greatest feeling in the world.   
  
"I'd love to, Jess." he replied. James gently put a small blanket over Meowth,   
who rolled over and purred. Jessie and James chuckled as they turned out the light and   
walked across the hall to Jessie's quarters.   
  
Jessie unlocked the door and the two of them walked in together. Jessie turned on   
the lights and closed the door behind them. She turned to face James, looking directly   
into his eyes. She had dreamed of this moment, of what she was about to do, for so   
long. Without a word, she threw her arms around James and kissed him. James melted   
into the kiss, and held Jessie close. After a moment, she led James over the bed, sitting   
down with him on the fluffy pink blanket. She looked deep into his eyes. "James, I love   
you so much." she said softly.  
  
"And I love you." James said, taking off his gloves. This was something Jessie   
always insisted on... being held by James' own strong hands.   
Jessie looked at James with a soft glow in her eyes. "James?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I- I don't even know how to say this..." she began.  
  
"It's all right, Jess... just let it out, whatever it is." James replied.  
  
"Well, I- I want you to do something for me before you go." she said, staring   
into his deep, loving eyes.  
  
"Anything, Jess." James said honestly.  
  
Jessie closed her eyes and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Make love to me,   
James. I- I know you want to wait, and I know you never have before, but... but... I   
need you to, I- I really want to before you leave and I lose the chance for a while." She   
looked up at James, not sure what kind of a response to expect.   
James looked at her, deeply in love. He had always planned on waiting till later   
with Jessie, saving this special act for the day when they knew that they would be   
together forever, but never before had any time ever seemed so right. "Oh, Jessica... I-   
I would love to." He tried to say more, but the words couldn't come. He wrapped his   
bare hands around her, and kissed her.   
  
That night was the most special night the two of them had ever had. James made   
love to Jessie slowly, gently, and passionately. Two hours later, the two of them drifted   
off to sleep in each other's arms, each one living only for the feel of the other's bare skin   
against theirs.  
  
Chapter Two: Base Camp Delta  
  
The next morning came with the sound of a knocking on Jessie's door. Jessie sat   
up groggily, and looked down at James, who was sleeping with a smile on his face. The   
knocking came again, and she called out in a grumpy voice, "What?"  
  
"It's Meowth." came the voice from the hallway. "Listen, I can't find James. His   
bed doesn't even look like it's been slept in, and I've been all over headquarters."  
Jessie sighed, annoyed. She slipped out of bed, forgetting she was naked.   
Quickly grabbing a pink robe from a chair and tossing it on, she opened her door a crack.   
  
"He's in here, dimwit." she said in a hushed voice. "Now just go do whatever it is cats   
do, and don't tell anyone where we are."  
  
Meowth shot her an angry look. "Sheesh, I get all worried and the dum dum is in   
there. Fine. I'll see you later?"  
  
"Probably." Jessie hissed. She closed the door and looked over at the bed. James   
was still asleep. She smiled as she walked back to the bed, tossing the robe off as she did.   
She looked at the clock. 8:00 AM. Just four hours until the transport would be here to   
take James away. As the thought hit her, Jessie felt a tear run down her cheek. She   
slipped back under the covers, and James awoke slightly.   
  
"Jessie? What time is it?" he asked sleepily.   
  
"Shh. It's still early. It's only 8:00. Just please... hold me." Jessie said, trying   
to keep her voice from cracking with emotion.  
James smiled, and wrapped his arms around Jessie. Suddenly, Jessie felt a   
wetness on her shoulder. She looked over, and realized James was crying. "James?"  
  
"I'll be all right, Jessie... I just know how much I'll miss holding you like this."  
  
Jessie let the tears come. "I will too, James. I will, too." she said, sobbing.   
"I'll visit you every chance I can. I promise."  
  
James smiled to himself. He knew what Jessie was saying was true, and that she   
would visit him whenever she got the chance. He took a deep breath, and let it out   
slowly. "I love you, Jessica." he said in a whisper as he started to drift back into a light   
sleep.   
  
"I know. And I love you." Jessie replied, falling into a light sleep as well.  
  
Two hours later, Jessie's alarm clock went off, and abruptly awoke Jessie and   
James, who both sat up with a jolt. When they saw that it was 10:00, they hurriedly got   
dressed, Jessie in white and James in his red uniform. There were only two short hours   
left.   
  
They hurried down to the headquarters cafeteria to get something to eat. Meowth   
was in the cafeteria waiting for them. He chuckled as they walked in. "Well, it's about   
time you two got up. And what were you two up to?"  
  
Jessie glared at him. "One word to anyone, Meowth, and I'll find out just how   
many ways there really are to skin a cat." she hissed.  
  
Meowth looked at Jessie casually. "Oh, calm down, Jess. I've got better things   
to do than spread rumors about you two. Besides, what would the fun be in that? James   
is going."   
  
James looked down sadly. Meowth instantly regretted what he had said. Jessie   
took a deep breath. Forcing herself to keep from shaking, she simply looked at James and   
Meowth and said quickly, "Coffee?"  
  
"Yeah." Meowth and James said in unison. Jessie turned away, and walked to   
the counter to order the three cups of coffee for herself, James, and Meowth. Meowth   
looked up at James. "Hey, James... I'm sorry about that... you know, I- I'm gonna miss   
you too."  
  
James smiled at Meowth. "Really?" he said, touched but not sure if he should   
believe Meowth.  
  
"Well, yeah." Meowth replied. I mean, who else am I gonna give fury swipes   
to?" he asked with a grin.   
  
James laughed and playfully smacked Meowth upside the head. "Dimwit." he said   
simply.  
  
Meowth looked back up and smiled. "Moron." he replied.   
  
James knew Meowth really would miss him in his own way. He looked up at   
Jessie. There were three people ahead of her in line, and her back was to James and   
Meowth. James lowered his voice to a whisper. "Meowth, what's happening to Jessie?   
She's not getting another new partner, is she?" James still remembered Billy, his   
replacement when he and Jessie had been split up, with pure venom. Billy had been a   
horrid pig whom Jessie had managed to "accidentally" knock out of the balloon on their   
maiden voyage.  
  
Meowth shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so. The boss hasn't said anything,   
so I guess Jess and I are just gonna keep chasing Pikachu and Team Twerp."  
James sighed with relief. At least he knew Billy wouldn't be back. "Well, that's   
good news, Meowth. Listen,. I want you to do me a favor."  
Meowth looked at James. "What's that?"   
  
"Watch out for Jess. She's going to be upset, and I don't want her to get hurt or   
careless... Will you just do that for me, Meowth?"  
  
Meowth considered this. Normally, he would have told James to forget it, that   
he wasn't Jessie's keeper, that Jessie could take care of herself... but he knew inside what   
a good friend James had always been, even if he was an incompetent fool. "Sure,   
James... I'll do that."  
  
Jessie returned with three steaming cups of coffee seconds after James quietly   
whispered his thanks to Meowth. The three of them just sat, drinking their coffee (Five   
sugars and creams for Meowth, two creams and one sugar for James, and black for   
Jessie) and silently looking at each other, all thinking about how much they would miss   
one of the others.  
  
At 11:30, the trio walked down the hall of the general quarters section to retrieve   
James' suitcase from his room. Once they were in James' quarters, James picked up his   
suitcase and it happened. Jessie broke out in tears. "James, I- I- can't watch you go.. I   
know you have to, but I- I- can't watch you leave." Jessie felt so silly standing there   
crying, but she couldn't do anything to stop the tears from coming.  
James walked to her and put his arms around her without a word. "Shh, Jessica....   
It'll be all right..."  
  
The sound of James' voice was comforting, even if his words offered Jessie no   
reprieve from her emotions. She smiled as she listened to the silky sound of his voice.   
Silently, she thanked heaven that she had not been placed with a partner whose voice   
could never be a comfort, like Butch. Jessie looked into his eyes. There were only 20   
minutes left. "James, I love you, and I want to see you off, but if I do, I know I'll never   
be able to let you go. I'm so sorry... but you have to do this without me."  
James face held a lost look. "I wish I'd never gotten this damn promotion." He   
muttered.  
  
Jessie put a finger to his lips. "No." she said. "Don't say that. You deserve this   
promotion and so much more." Despite her depression, Jessie had never meant anything   
so much.  
  
"But it's not worth the price." James replied simply.  
Jessie smiled as tears of emotion ran down her cheeks. "Don't talk like that,   
James... We'll never be fully apart. Besides, a Red Rocket has a lot more sway with the   
Boss. You could request to be partnered with me again. And I'll come visit you as soon   
as I can. I promise."   
  
James smiled back sadly. 15 minutes were now left. He looked around, unsure of   
what else to say. "It's time to go, James." he heard Jessie say.   
  
"Come see me soon, Jess." he said softly.  
  
"I will." Jessie replied. "Call me from the camp as soon as you can."   
  
"I will. I promise." James replied. The two sealed the promise with a lingering,   
passionate kiss. And with that James picked up his suitcase, walked to the door, and   
turned back to face Jessie. "I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul." he said.  
  
"And I love you. More than you'll ever know." Jessie replied softly. James   
turned away again, a single tear running down his cheek as he hurried down the hall.   
  
A few minutes later, Jessie left James' room and returned to her own, where she   
held The picture James had given her, and cried as she looked at his happy, smiling face.  
Meowth met James at the front of the building, where a number of agents all   
dressed in Red uniforms awaited the arrival of the transport. Much to James' surprise,   
even the tough gangster cat seemed choked with emotion. "Well, good luck, ya dimwit."   
Meowth said in his tough voice, but his eyes betrayed how he really felt.   
James picked Meowth up suddenly and gave him a hug. "Take care of Jess, OK?"   
he asked softly.  
  
Meowth, not wanting to appear broken up, struggled in James' arms. "Yeah,   
yeah, yeah... I will. Now put me down!" But again, one look into Meowth's eyes let   
James know that he would be truly missed. James set Meowth down, and realized that   
the transport was boarding. He scurried up to the line with his suitcase in hand, took one   
last look at Meowth and Viridian City HQ, and climbed on board, letting the driver know   
he was there. The transport pulled away, and Meowth sadly lowered his head and walked   
back inside to check on how Jessie was holding up.  
  
James settled down into a seat, noticing the strange looks the other agents were   
giving him. James recognized a few of them, and knew that they had all previously been   
Black Rockets. They were probably all wondering the same thing he had wondered. Why   
would a White Rocket (particularly one like James) be promoted to the rank of Red   
Rocket? However, nobody said anything, so James just settled back into his seat and   
tried not to think about Jessie and Meowth. It was just too depressing to think about. He   
stared out the window of the transport as he listened to the other agents excitedly chatter   
back and forth, and watched the scenery go by. The big buildings of Viridian City gave   
way to the forest, and that gave way to another city, and once again to forest. James   
slowly drifted off to sleep out of boredom.   
  
About an hour and a half later, the transport came to a jolting stop. James awoke   
suddenly, and realized that they must be at Base Camp Delta. He looked around, and   
realized that he had no idea where he was. They must have crossed over a mountain   
ridge, as they were in a valley surrounded by mountains. James looked over his shoulder   
and out the back window of the transport. Behind the transport, he recognized the shape   
of Mount Moon. James was impressed. The camp was very well protected and concealed   
from the rest of the world. He shook off the thoughts and amazement, deciding that   
questions would come later, as the transport was unloading. He stood up and marched   
off the bus, placing his suitcase in a pile with the others and joining the other new Red   
Rockets in a straight line outside. In the distance, James saw a Red Rocket marching   
toward the group with extreme confidence and authority.  
  
The figure drew closer, and James saw that the other Rocket was a man a little   
taller than him, about 23 or 24, with short, slightly mussed light red hair. James knew   
instantly that this was not someone to cross.   
  
"New Red Rockets!" The man began. "Welcome to Base Camp Delta!" He   
began to walk along the line of new Rockets as he addressed the new Red Rockets in the   
manner of a drill sergeant. "My name is Seth, and I am the Chief Trainer of Base Camp   
Delta. This means that I am the head of the camp, and am your new commander. We   
don't hear much from the Boss out here, and therefore, I am your surrogate Giovanni.   
You are all here because you have been identified as being the best of your class." he   
stated as he marched down the line. He eyed James in particular on this last point, as if   
knowing instantly who James was and that he was clearly not in the same class as the   
other new Red Rockets.   
  
"I won't lie to you." Seth continued, after a brief hesitation following his look at   
James. "The training program you are about to enter into is a grueling one. Some of you   
may not make it, and will be returned to your former position as a Black Rocket. This   
does not mean that you are not an able agent, merely that you are not up to the demands   
of being a Red Rocket." Seth paused, and looked up and down the group again.   
Everyone was standing rigidly, paying close attention to him. "However, we do have a   
high success rate with our new Red Rockets, and I am certain that each of you will   
perform to the best of your abilities. That said, let us begin."  
  
An assistant, who had been following Seth closely, passed him a clipboard, and   
Seth began a check of the new Red Rockets to be sure that all were indeed present. As   
the names were called, the new Rockets stepped forward.   
  
Finally, James realized that he was the last Rocket left in line. "Agent 253...   
James, is it?" James stepped forward.   
  
"Yes, sir?" he said nervously.  
  
"You, James, are a special case." Seth said. "You have been promoted to the   
rank of Red Rocket directly from your former rank of White Rocket." The other agents   
who had not previously realized this looked at James now with interest. "This kind of a   
promotion is usually unheard of." Seth continued. "White Rockets typically don't have   
the experience necessary to become Red Rockets." James squirmed slightly, feeling a bit   
isolated and embarrassed.   
  
Seth cleared his throat. "However, as I said, you are a special case. Therefore,   
you will be trained by a special trainer appointed exclusively to you. You will wait here.   
Your trainer will be out to meet you momentarily." Seth turned away, and addressed the   
other agents. "As for the rest of you, follow me. We are going to head to processing.   
You will then be given time to unpack your belongings in your quarters. Let's move."   
Seth's assistant blew a whistle, and led the new agents away, with Seth following closely   
behind.  
  
James was left standing alone. He looked around the camp, waiting for his trainer   
to show up. He couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy, but he shook it off as nerves. Idly,   
he wondered about Meowth and Jessie. What were they doing at the moment? He   
wondered in particular how Jessie was holding up. She had been so sad when he had   
left.... These thoughts were shaken from his head as a voice cut through the air from   
behind him.  
  
"Agent 253!" the voice said. James immediately snapped to attention.   
  
"Yes, Ma'am?" came the automatic reply. Ma'am? the trainer was a woman?   
Not really what James had been expecting, but over the last few days he had become too   
used to the unusual happening to him to be surprised.  
  
"I will be your trainer during your time here at Base Camp Delta." The voice said.  
  
James suddenly felt very afraid. That voice sounded far too familiar.... He   
suddenly realized that the footsteps approaching him had stopped.   
  
"Turn around." the voice commanded. James turned around, and was filled with   
horror immediately as he looked at his trainer.   
  
Before him stood Annie, with an evil smirk on her face.  
  
Chapter Three: The Special Trainers  
  
James couldn't hide his surprise. "Annie? But what- what- are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, come now, James.... surely you remember the mission you botched." Annie   
said with acid in her voice. "You know, that's the only mission I have ever been involved   
with that failed. I didn't take it very well knowing that it would be in my Team Rocket   
file." Annie said a bit too lightly, as she circled James like a mountain lion stalking it's   
injured prey. "In fact, you might say I got very, very upset. But now, thanks to a favor   
from the Boss, you are going to help me get over it."  
  
James was numb. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
Annie rolled her eyes. James hadn't gotten any smarter since they had last met.   
"Oh, for crying out loud. Don't you get it, you fool? You were never really promoted!"  
  
"But- but the Boss told me..." James stammered.  
  
"A favor to me." Annie replied simply. "Surely you didn't honestly believe you'd   
been promoted? White to Red? Ha!"  
  
James could only stand there, blinking. "No, James, you're in for something   
more interesting than just a promotion." Annie said in an evil tone of voice. "You will   
undergo extreme Red Rocket training. If it doesn't kill you, you'll surely quit Team   
Rocket before you finish."   
  
"And if it doesn't kill me and I do complete it?" James asked defiantly. Annie   
looked back at him coolly.  
  
"Impossible. I'll see to that." she replied. James' hopes sunk. "Of course, I   
can't do this alone." Annie continued. "Therefore, I did some digging and found   
someone who was all too anxious to help me train you the way you need to be trained-   
strictly, thoroughly, and brutally- until you either die or leave."  
  
James gulped as a sweatdrop formed on his forehead. "Who?" he asked in a   
shaky voice.  
  
"A person from your past." Annie said with a sneer. "Do you recognize this   
voice?"  
  
From behind James came a voice... a voice peppered with a thick southern accent   
that made his skin crawl. "James, mah sweet! Reunited at last!"  
  
No, James thought. It can't be. When the figure came around, however, there   
was no escaping the truth... it was indeed Jessebelle. The very reason he had left home..   
the psychotic fiancée whom he had feared more than anyone or anything. Now, she   
walked to stand beside Annie. Jessebelle was dressed in a wine red equestrian outfit, and   
seemed to fit perfectly alongside Annie in her tight red uniform dress. At her side was a   
large coiled bullwhip.  
  
"James." she began her thick southern accent. "You should know that you just   
can't keep running around playing these silly little criminal games all your life. Why, it   
simply isn't suitable for a young gentleman like yourself. Now, be a gentleman and thank   
this nice Annie person for bringing us back together."  
  
James folded his arms across his chest. "Never." he replied angrily.  
  
"James, James, James! Now is that any way to talk to your Red Rocket   
Trainer?" Annie asked. James looked at her blankly.  
  
"Certainly not." Jessebelle added. "Let the training begin!" With that,   
Jessebelle's arm snapped forward, cracking her whip in James' direction. With a yelp,   
James quickly ran out of the way.  
  
"Come on. We're wasting time." Annie said coldly. She led the way, as   
Jessebelle, her arm wrapped around James' arm, followed closely. They walked the   
opposite way the others had gone, and James' fear increased as he realized this.   
Annie came to a stop in front of a large building that resembled an old airplane   
hangar. A large red "R" was painted on the door, but otherwise the building was bare   
and unpainted. Annie pulled the door open and led the way inside.   
  
In contrast to the stark outside of the building, the inside of the building had a   
much more completed feel to it. A gym had been set up inside, loaded with equipment.   
James looked around desperately for way out, but the only window was a small open one   
in the skylight in the ceiling some 25 feet above his head. James felt very sick as he   
realized that the door he had just come through was the only way out, and that Jessebelle   
was now locking it with a padlock on a hasp.   
  
James looked at Annie, who was opening a locked cabinet on the wall. From   
inside, she drew a handgun. Filled with horror, James remembered that Annie was a   
skilled sharpshooter and was deadly with a gun.   
  
"What- what- what's that for?" he asked, his legs shaking.   
  
Annie began to speak in a lecturing tone. "A Red Rocket must be agile. Militant   
trainers or Officer Jennies may well fire weapons at you, and you must know how to   
dodge a bullet." With that, she fired a shot at James' feet. James reflexively jumped out   
of the way. The bullet tore into the floor, missing his foot by an inch.   
"Very good." Annie said in a teacher tone of voice. "Now let's see you do it   
again." She raised the gun again, aiming for James' feet and smiling coldly.   
  
Suddenly, Annie felt a hand on her shoulder. "This won't kill him, will it?"   
Jessebelle asked. What good was a dead James?  
  
"No." Annie replied, wondering if it was wise having involved Jessebelle. "At   
worst it'll just wound him. At best, it'll stress him out and strengthen his urge to quit."   
Jessebelle smiled. Annie knew she had chosen wisely on including Jessebelle. Now she   
would have someone who James hated to throw him to when her revenge was complete   
and his spirit was broken into a million pieces.   
  
Having satisfied Jessebelle, Annie turned back to James. "Now where were we?"   
she asked, scratching an itch on her cheek with the barrel of the gun. "Ah yes... agility   
training!" Annie laughed maniacally as she fired shot after shot at James' feet and he   
frantically jumped out of the way. Somehow, he managed to dodge the bullets as they   
came, stopping to catch his breath only while Annie reloaded. Then it would begin again,   
with Annie and Jessebelle laughing all the way.   
  
After five clips (or maybe it was six- James lost count) Annie grew tired of the   
agility training. James was panting for breath. "One minute rest time." she said cruelly.   
  
After precisely sixty seconds, Annie said, "Now, a Red Rocket must be fast. Jessebelle   
will help with this training. Jessebelle, my dear, be so kind as to explain how this will   
work."   
  
"Oh, he knows already." Jessebelle said with a grin. "James, kiss me."   
  
James' face registered shock mixed with repulsion. "No.. no..." he began,   
suddenly wishing Annie were still shooting at him.  
  
"James, why must we play like this?" Jessebelle asked coolly. "I am your   
betrothed. You must learn to obey your wife's wishes!" Again, she cracked her whip.   
  
Terrified, James took off running around the gym as Jessebelle chased him, cracking her   
whip.   
  
Annie watched the chase, laughing hysterically. The chase finally ended fifteen   
minutes later when James collapsed from exhaustion and lack of breath and Jessebelle   
caught up with him, sitting on him and kissing him on the mouth. James had never felt   
worse in his life, and he knew it was just the beginning.   
  
The rest of the day dragged on, with Annie and Jessebelle "training" James   
alternately. Finally, long after the sun set, Annie declared the day's training over. She   
slipped out of the gym for a few minutes, leaving Jessebelle to guard James, who was   
sprawled out on the floor from exhaustion.   
  
When Annie returned, she had a single bologna sandwich and a canteen of water.   
She set these down by James. "Eat." she commanded. James was all too happy to oblige   
her, devouring the food. "Training will continue at 6:00 tomorrow morning." Annie   
announced. "Sleep well." She and Jessebelle stood up to leave, and Jessebelle blew a   
kiss at James. They left through the door, and James heard the sound of a padlock   
clicking into place on the outside of the door. James stood up and despite his exhausted   
state, tried the door. It was locked securely, and there was no chance of escape. He   
walked to the gun cabinet, and tried it, but it too was locked securely. He collapsed on   
the floor sobbing. Oh, how he wished he were with Jessie! He missed everything they   
had shared so much, and now he couldn't even talk to her, tell her what danger he was   
in...   
  
James looked up at the open window in the skylight, knowing it was far too high   
for him to hope to reach by any means. He wished he could fly like a bird... he would fly   
right up and out of here, back to Jessie. Then it hit him. James felt his pocket, and   
realized what he wanted was still there. He reached in and pulled out a Pokeball. Inside   
was his faithful Pokemon Weezing. James looked around somewhat nervously, as if   
expecting to see another agent in the gym with him. Quietly, he pressed the release button   
and whispered, "Weezing, go."  
  
With a flash of light, Weezing appeared.   
  
"Weezing." it said, hovering near James and seeming a bit confused that Jessie   
and Meowth were nowhere to be found.   
  
James smiled, but he couldn't hide his despair or exhaustion, which Weezing   
obviously sensed. James told Weezing the story, how he had supposedly been promoted,   
how it had been a trap, and how he was now a prisoner. "What I need you to do,   
Weezing, is fly back to Viridian City and find Jessie and Meowth. Tell them what's   
happening. Meowth will understand, and translate it to Jessie. Maybe they can do   
something, anything. Weezing, you have to get through to them... you're my only   
hope." James finished.  
  
Weezing indicated that he understood, and James pointed to the skylight.   
  
"There's your way out, Weezing. Can you make it?"  
  
"Weez. Weezing." came the reply. Weezing hovered upwards and out of the   
skylight, and James watched through the window as he flew over the building and away   
from the camp. James only prayed that he would make it back to Viridian City in time.   
He didn't know how much more of this he could take....  
  
Chapter Four: Weezing's Message  
  
Jessie sat alone in her room, holding the picture of James and sobbing. She   
hardly even noticed when her door opened and Meowth walked in. "Still no word, huh,   
Jess?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Three days, Meowth! Three days!" Jessie said between her sobs. "He's been   
gone for three days and he still hasn't called. Not a word to let me know if he's all right   
or anything! How could he do this?!"  
  
Meowth swallowed hard and looked at the floor. "You know, the Boss is gonna   
start wondering why he ain't getting field reports about Pikachu-" he began nervously.  
  
"Screw him!" Jessie snapped. "Screw the Boss! I don't give a damn if we never   
catch Pikachu! I just want to know why James is doing this to me! Why hasn't he called?   
Oh, Meowth, how can James be doing this?" With that, Jessie began to sob again.  
  
Meowth looked at the sobbing form of Jessie. She was heartbroken. An anger   
grew inside him, an anger at James. Why would he be doing this? "I'll be back in a bit,   
Jessie." he said. Jessie didn't even bother to acknowledge him as he turned towards her   
room door and left. Meowth began to march to the communications room. He knew   
what to do. He would contact the camp and find out just what was going on with James,   
why he was breaking Jessie's heart like this.  
  
Meanwhile, in the woods outside Viridian City, three Pokemon trainers sat eating   
a picnic lunch. Misty swallowed a bite of food, and said, "Isn't it strange?"  
  
"Isn't what strange, Misty?" Ash asked, wondering what had gotten to Misty   
this time.  
  
"Team Rocket." Misty replied.  
  
"I always thought they were strange." Ash replied.  
  
"Pika." added Pikachu in agreement.  
  
"No." Misty said, annoyed. "I mean they haven't shown up in four days. It's just   
weird. They usually show up every other day."  
  
"Now that you mention it, it is strange." Brock said, pausing in the middle of   
eating his donut.  
  
"Hey, if you two want Team Rocket to attack, fine. But personally, I'm   
enjoying the break." Ash said, lying back on the ground with his hands behind his head.   
  
Suddenly he heard a sound. Looking at the sky, he began to see the approaching form of   
Weezing. He stood up quickly. "Whoa, it's a Weezing! I gotta catch it!"  
  
"A Weezing? Ash, doesn't that mean Team Rocket could be here?" Brock   
asked.  
  
"They would've shown themselves by now." Ash replied. He drew a Pokeball and   
pointed to Weezing. "You're mine, Weezing! Pokeball, Go!" he tossed the Pokeball   
into the sky.  
  
Above, Weezing caught sight of Ash throwing the ball. A battle with that twerp   
would be a lot of fun right now... no, Weezing thought. My master is depending on me.   
Got to get to Jessie and Meowth first. With that, Weezing emitted a noxious smoke   
screen from his mouth, and Ash, Misty, and Brock were caught in a nasty black cloud.   
  
When the cloud cleared, Weezing was gone. Between coughs, Ash realized that   
his Pokeball was lying on the ground open and empty. Angrily, Ash snatched his hat off   
and tossed it on the ground.   
  
Brock came by him and put his hand on Ash's shoulder. "It's just as well, Ash..   
That Weezing looked like it was trying to carry out an important job... I don't think it   
would ever let itself be captured."  
  
Ash looked at the ground, angry and disappointed. "I know." he replied. "I just   
wish I could have caught it."  
  
"Best to let it just go, Ash." Misty said.   
  
Muttering, Ash began to pack up and get ready for the group to leave.  
  
Meanwhile, Weezing flew onward to Viridian City HQ. This was a much harder   
trip than he had thought, and he hoped he could make it back in time...  
  
Inside the Viridian City HQ Communications room, Meowth glared angrily at the   
"Hold" screen on the videophone system. He had already had to play around with the   
main Team Rocket computer database just to find a way to reach Red Rocket Base Camp   
Delta.   
  
Now he had reached the camp, asked to speak with James, and had been told he   
wasn't at the camp. Angrily, Meowth had said that he wanted to speak with whoever   
was in charge, and now he was on hold for the Chief Trainer.  
  
Suddenly, a beep sounded and the hold screen vanished. Seth was on the screen   
now. Seth eyed Meowth, sizing him up through the screen. "Yes?" he asked simply.  
  
"You Seth, the Chief Trainer?" Meowth asked, trying to sound intimidating.  
  
If Meowth was expecting Seth to be surprised or impressed by the fact that he   
could talk, he was to be disappointed. Seth's expression didn't change a bit as he listened   
to Meowth and replied in a smooth, calm voice, "I am. Is there something I can do for   
you?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm looking for a Red Rocket. The name's James, agent number 253?"   
Meowth asked, trying to be civil despite his growing annoyance.  
  
"Ah, yeah. The White Rocket with blue hair." Seth replied.  
  
"That's him." Meowth replied. Finally, he was getting somewhere. "Your front   
guard who answered the phone said he wasn't there."  
  
Seth leaned back casually. "He's not." He replied.  
  
"What? But he was promoted and he went to your camp!" Meowth protested.  
  
Seth put on a bored face. "He couldn't take the training. Said he was quitting   
Team Rocket. Left two days ago."  
  
"But…." Meowth continued. "Why would he do that?"  
  
"I wouldn't know." Seth said impatiently. "Now, if you don't need anything else,   
I have things to attend to."  
  
"Uh… No, that's OK." Meowth said. The video screen went black. Meowth   
considered what he had just been told. James quit Team Rocket? No, that didn't sound   
right at all. But why would the Chief Trainer lie? He knew something was really wrong   
here but he couldn't put his finger on it. Muttering, he left the communications room   
and walked to the main HQ doors to get some fresh air outside. Maybe that would help   
him think. He stepped out the front doors and into the bright sun, squinting as he did. It   
was another bright and sunny day in Viridian City. Meowth looked up at the sky, hoping   
to get some kind of idea of what to do next. Suddenly, he saw a familiar shape in the   
distance. Putting his paw above his eyes, he squinted at the form. It looked so   
familiar…  
  
From the sky, Weezing saw Meowth outside of Headquarters looking up at him.   
At last he had made it back! He dove in as fast as he could, more than happy to see   
Meowth.  
  
"Weezing! What are you doin' here? Where's James?" Meowth asked as soon   
as Weezing was close enough.  
  
"Weez. Weezing Weez, Weez, Weezing!" Weezing replied.   
  
Meowth's eyes got wide. "What? James is in danger? Slow down, will ya?"   
Meowth said, barely able to understand what Weezing was trying to tell him. Normally,   
Meowth could understand any Pokemon, but Weezing seemed so panicked that it was   
hard to tell what was going on.   
  
Somehow, Weezing managed to make himself clear to Meowth as he related the   
whole story; how it had all been a trick, and what was happening to James now. When   
he finished, Meowth's mouth was hanging wide open. "Wow. So this chick Annie is so   
obsessed over him, she's trying to kill him or make him quit, and if he doesn't get killed,   
she'll just toss him to Jessebelle?"  
  
"Weez" came the reply.   
  
"Jeez. And I thought Jessie was bad." Meowth said, rolling his eyes. "Come on.   
We've gotta get Jessie and get James outta there!"  
  
Despite being out of breath from his journey, Weezing nodded. The two turned   
and ran through the door of Headquarters and ran down the hallway toward Jessie's   
quarters.  
  
15 minutes later, they had just finished relating Weezing's story to Jessie. Jessie   
sat on her bed stunned. Her mouth hung open as she tried to get a fix on what was   
happening. "So that's why he hasn't called. Weezing, did you see any of this happening?   
How bad is it?" Jessie asked softly, dreading the answer.  
  
"Weez. Weezing Weezing." came the reply.  
  
"He says he hasn't seen it happen, but he could tell it was really bad on James.   
Jess, it's been two days since Weezing left to get us. Who knows how James is now?"  
Jessie's face showed her sense off hopelessness. "But- how can this be   
happening? How can this be going on at a Team Rocket camp? How could the head of   
the camp allow it to happen?"  
  
Meowth suddenly remembered what had been said in the call to the camp. "Uh,   
Jess… I think I can answer that one."   
  
"What?" Jessie asked.   
  
"Well, before I met Weezing outside, I had called the camp to try to talk to   
James, and the Chief Trainer said he had quit and left the camp."  
  
Jessie's eyes narrowed to slits. "So it's being covered up. Well, it ends now!   
Come on, Meowth, Weezing, we've got work to do!"  
  
"What are we gonna do, Jess?" Meowth asked.  
  
Jessie turned to face him. "Save James." She replied. She quickly marched out of   
the room. Meowth followed her closely, with Weezing following, eager to help rescue   
his master but wishing he had a Pokeball to travel in. After all, the last two days had   
taken a lot out of him.  
  
A few minutes later, they had arrived at the motor pool. Sitting behind a desk   
was Mondo, who was on duty in the motor pool today. "Jessie! Are you ok? It's been a   
few days since you paged me for help!" he said with a smile.  
  
"Mondo, We have to get out of here. Is the balloon ready to go?" she asked,   
eyeing the balloon tethered in the corner.  
  
Mondo looked at her, and could tell she was in a rush. "Uh, yeah. You just need   
to sign it out." He handed her the clipboard.  
  
Jessie quickly grabbed a pen off the desk and scribbled her name. She and the   
others quickly ran to the balloon.  
  
"Hey! Don't you guys wanna pack some supplies or something?" Mondo called.   
  
Jessie looked around the balloon. Mondo was right… there was hardly anything   
in here besides her mallet and a couple of Rocket Bombs. She looked at the corner by the   
desk and noticed a cooler. "What's in there?" she asked.  
  
Mondo looked down at the cooler. "Just some food and medical supplies for   
Butch and Cassidy." He replied. "They just had it sent down. They're going out on a   
mission in a few minutes."  
  
"Great!" Jessie replied. "We'll take that!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Jessie… I can't let you take that… I'll get in trouble!" Mondo   
said.   
  
Jessie stepped out of the balloon. "Mondo, it's an emergency. I really need that   
cooler." She said as she walked toward him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jessie, but I can't-" Mondo began. He was silenced when Jessie   
kissed him on the lips. Mondo's heart fluttered in his chest.  
  
Jessie broke the kiss, and looked at Mondo. "Now, can I please have it,   
Mondo?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh, what the heck? Butch and Cassidy can repack." Mondo replied, still dazed   
from the kiss.  
  
Jessie grabbed the cooler and ran back to the balloon. "Thanks, Mondo, you're   
the best!" she called as she and Meowth pulled the cords that held the balloon down. The   
balloon drifted up and out through the large doors at the far end of the motor pool. Jessie   
directed the balloon up until they were over the buildings of Viridian City and began to   
direct the balloon in the direction of the camp, guided by Weezing's directions.  
  
Meanwhile, Butch and Cassidy walked into the motor pool. "Mondo, is our Jeep   
ready?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"Yeah, but you know, those supplies you said you sent down never got here."   
Mondo replied.  
  
Angrily, Butch slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. "Damn it!. Some   
people around here can't do anything right." He muttered. "Come on, Cassie, let's go   
repack and just bring it down ourselves."   
  
Obviously annoyed, Cassidy followed her partner out of the motor pool. Relieved   
that they had believed him, Mondo sat back in his chair and smiled. Even if he had gotten   
in trouble, that kiss would have been worth it.  
  
Chapter Five: The Rescue  
  
The balloon made its way to the camp in good time, taking only about an hour   
before Weezing indicated that they were getting closer. Jessie and Meowth looked out   
over the edge, and were amazed by the large camp that was sprawled out before them.   
  
To the far east end of the camp, Jessie saw a large number of Red Rockets doing   
calisthenics under Seth's direction. "Is James in that area, Weezing?" Jessie asked,   
looking over the Red Rockets and searching for James.  
  
"Weez. Weezing." Came the reply.  
  
"He says that James is on the other side, away from the other Red Rockets."   
Meowth translated. Jessie nodded, and directed the balloon away from the group before   
they could be too noticeable.   
  
"Whereabouts is he, Weezing?" Meowth asked as Weezing studied the camp,   
trying to remember which building he had flown away from when he had left.  
  
"Weezing! Weezing!" he said suddenly.   
  
"He says it's that big building down there." Meowth said, pointing to the gym   
where James was being held. Jessie looked at the building, and thanked heaven it had a   
flat roof. Carefully, she guided the balloon down towards the roof, trying her best to   
land quietly.   
  
The basket touched down with hardly a sound, and the three occupants breathed a   
sigh of relief. Jessie looked up at Weezing and smiled. "Weezing, you've done a great   
job. Go ahead and rest up here… you deserve it."  
  
"Weezing." The Pokemon replied, hovering down to the floor of the basket and   
relaxing for the first time in three days.   
  
"What about me?" Meowth asked.   
  
"Come on." Jessie replied. "We're going to check that skylight and see what's   
going on." The two carefully climbed out of the basket, and padded quietly to the   
skylight. Jessie cautiously peered down through the window, and saw James below, tied   
with this arms spread out on an upright rack. He looked exhausted and defeated… hardly   
the James she had come to know and love over the years. "What are they doing to him?"   
she hissed to Meowth. Meowth just shrugged.   
  
Through the open window that Weezing had escaped through, they could hear the   
voice of Annie as she walked toward James. As Annie came into view, Jessie   
remembered the last time she had seen her; the time when she and James had been split up   
and he had been given Annie as a new partner. She hadn't liked her any more then than   
she did now. Over in a corner, Jessie saw another figure she despised: Jessebelle.   
Silently, Jessie reminded herself to be calm as she tried to listen to what was being said.  
  
"Rest period is over." Annie announced coldly. She smiled now as she walked to   
James with her hand behind her back. He had held up longer than she had expected, but   
she knew it wouldn't be long before he cracked. Then he would quit, and belong to   
Jessebelle. Oh, just the thought of the misery James would be in was enough to make   
Annie smile from ear to ear. Of course, there was also the other possibility… that he   
would quit by suicide… the possibility that really pleased Annie. Her thoughts returned   
to the "training" at hand as she approached him.   
  
Jessebelle leaned against the wall in a corner, watching everything with interest.   
She knew that soon her beloved James would see how terrible this life was, and come   
back to her. And then… she would take him in her arms and they would begin their   
legacy together. She smiled as her head filled with thoughts of a traditional wealthy   
southern life with James… the children they would have, the connections they would   
make, and the wealth they would build…. Ah, bliss. Annie's voice brought Jessebelle   
back to the present as she addressed James.  
  
"Now then, a Red Rocket must give an image of hardness, of strength. I wonder   
if you know what this is?" she said as she produced a red rose from behind her back.   
  
Despite his exhaustion and despair, James' face brightened at the sight of his   
favorite flower. It felt like it had been forever since he had held one…. "Of course. It's a   
rose." He replied. On the roof, Jessie cringed. James' voice was hoarse, submissive,   
and defeated. He had been pushed so far… he couldn't go much farther. A tear began to   
form in the corner of her eye as she continued to watch, barely able to move.  
  
Annie twirled the rose gingerly in her fingers. "You like roses, don't you?" she   
asked pleasantly.  
  
"Yes." James replied.   
  
"And why do you like them?" Annie continued.  
  
"They're beautiful, they're delicate, they remind me of… of someone special."   
James replied with a weak smile.  
  
Jessie's heart fluttered. She knew James was talking about her.  
  
Annie turned her back on the immobile James. "Oh, isn't that sweet?" she said to   
Jessebelle. She suddenly spun around to face James again. "Beautiful? Delicate?" she   
snarled. "You fool! This is why you are weak!" she screamed as she swung the rose at   
James' face. The rose connected with his cheek, and James realized the thorns were still   
on the stem. Streaks of red-hot pain slashed across his face as the thorns raked across his   
cheek, leaving painful scratches in their wake.  
  
Jessie gasped on the roof, filled with intense hate for Annie.  
  
"A rose is a beautiful flower, but it can also be a good weapon! That is the reason   
to like a rose!" Annie yelled. "Now, why do you like roses?" she asked again.  
  
Tears formed in James' eyes. He had lasted this long…. Why back down now?   
"Because they're beautiful and they remind me of someone special!" he repeated   
defiantly. This was one point he'd never give Annie the satisfaction of beating him down   
on.   
  
"Weak! You are weak!" Annie yelled as she swiped the rose across James' other   
cheek. James winced as the thorns scratched him again. "You are weak. You are stupid.   
You are too sentimental. That is why you fail!" she bellowed. Suddenly, Jessebelle   
stepped forward and placed her hand on Annie's shoulder.   
  
"Don't you think you're being a bit too hard, Annie, dear?" she asked.  
  
Annie turned to her with a snarling face. "Quiet! I don't know why I ever   
included you in this plan. You're just as foolish as he is!"  
Jessebelle got an insulted look on her face. "I will not be talked to like that…."   
She began.  
  
"Shut up!" Annie yelled, shoving Jessebelle back. Jessebelle stumbled   
backwards, and tripped over a box. Annie turned back to James. She raised the rose   
threateningly. "Now then, James, why do you like roses?" she said mockingly, daring   
James to give the wrong answer again.  
  
Jessie looked up. "Meowth, get a-" she began. But Meowth was way ahead of   
her. He handed her the smoke bomb without a moment's hesitation. Jessie immediately   
pulled the pin and tossed the bomb into the gym. There was a dull, muted explosion, and   
the gym began to fill with white smoke.   
  
"What the hell…." Annie began.  
  
Jessie jumped through the open window, knowing the gym mats would break her   
fall. As she fell to the floor, she said the familiar words once again, "To protect the   
world from devastation…."  
  
James' eyes stung from the smoke, but he knew immediately who was there, and   
he knew that he had never felt better than he did at that moment. In a weak voice came   
his reply. "To unite all peoples within our nation."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love..." Jessie said, shocked at the irony of   
those words in this situation.  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above." James added, smiling.  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said strongly as the smoke   
began to clear.  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said, his spirit slowly restoring itself.  
  
On the roof, Meowth sighed. This scene was all too familiar. He jumped through   
the window and prayed that the old adage was true: cats always land on their feet.   
"Meowth! That's right!" he chimed in as he landed.  
  
Chapter Six: Training Completion  
  
The smoke cleared away completely. Annie looked at the intruders with a snarling   
face. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded.  
  
Jessie scowled at Annie, wishing she had her mallet. "James' partners. His   
friends."   
  
Meowth nodded. "That's right." He said, backing up toward James.  
  
Despite her surprise, Annie still managed to compose herself enough to say to   
Jessie, "You're a White Rocket. You're not allowed here. Get out."  
  
"Forget it." Jessie spat. "What do you think you're doing to James?"  
  
"Training him!" Annie replied angrily.  
  
"No training program works this way." Jessie said with acid in her voice.   
"Training programs also don't include outsiders." She said, glancing at Jessebelle.  
Annie looked at Jessie spitefully. "So you're not as stupid as James. Fine. This is   
revenge!"  
  
"For what?" Jessie replied.  
  
"For putting a failure on my record! For blowing our mission! For making me   
look like a fool! Me, Annie Masterson, looking like a fool! And it's all because of him!"  
  
"Oh, please!" Jessie replied. "One failure? Get over it!"   
  
"I don't have time for this!" Annie replied. "Jessebelle! Grab her!"   
  
Jessebelle ran to Jessie and grabbed her arms. Despite her superior strength,   
Jessie was caught off guard. She and Jessebelle struggled as Annie walked to the cabinet   
on the wall. James knew what she was going for. "Jessie! Run!" he yelled, his eyes full   
of panic.   
  
Annie pulled the handgun from the cabinet and turned to face Jessie. "You   
overstepped your bounds, White Rocket. Now you will be punished." She said coldly.  
  
Meowth jumped to the top of James' rack and pounced onto Annie's shoulder. "I   
don't think so!" he yelled as he scratched at Annie's face. Annie shrieked, and her finger   
closed around the trigger. For the first time in years, Annie fired blindly. The bullet tore   
into part of the wall and sent a cloud of dust falling onto Jessie and Jessebelle's heads.   
Meowth slashed at Annie again, holding on despite her flailing, and this time, it   
happened. Annie's grip loosened and the gun fell to the floor. Seeing her opportunity,   
Jessie suddenly jabbed her elbow into Jessebelle's stomach. Jessebelle, still in shock from   
the gunshot, doubled over and let go as Jessie swept up the gun.  
  
Meowth jumped off of Annie, who stood up. Her face was scratched and   
bleeding, but Annie seemed hardly fazed at all. "You'll pay for that." She snarled.   
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. But now I have the gun, sweetie. Now let James go."   
Jessie replied.  
  
"Never!" Annie replied. "I want my revenge!"  
  
"Don't be stupid." Jessie snarled. She pointed the gun at Annie. "I've never shot   
anyone before, you know. But I'd be willing to do it now."  
  
"Go ahead!" Annie yelled back. "Even if he gets away, Giovanni will know he   
left without the proper clearance from me or Seth. And, in case you've forgotten, the   
Boss doesn't take defying orders lightly."   
  
"I haven't forgotten." Jessie replied. "That's why you are going to contact him   
and tell him you're releasing James."  
  
Annie smirked at Jessie. "Are you crazy? Do you think Giovanni will believe that   
I'm just letting him go?"  
  
"He will if you do it convincingly enough." Jessie replied.  
  
"Forget it." Annie replied. "Go ahead, shoot me. You won't get James back and   
you won't get out of here alive!"  
  
"I will!" Jessie cried, her eyes welling up with tears. "I need James, and I'm   
going to get him back! Face it, your revenge is over!"  
  
"He's mine!" Annie snarled. "Nothing you can do will change that! My revenge   
will be over when he's dead!"   
  
In the corner, Jessebelle rose up slowly, recovering from the shock of the gunplay   
and the blow from Jessie. "Now hold on." She said, approaching Annie. "You said that   
I would get James back when you were done!"  
  
"And so you shall." Annie replied. "You're completely welcome to his corpse!"  
Jessebelle's mouth fell open. "Wha- wha- what?" she stammered. "But- I-   
oh…." She buried her face in her hands and began to sob.   
  
Jessie looked at Jessebelle. "If you don't want James to die, then help me take   
care of her!" she pleaded, wondering whether or not she could trust Jessebelle.  
  
Jessebelle stared at Jessie, then at Annie. Suddenly, she grabbed her bullwhip and   
snapped it in Jessie's direction. Shocked, Jessie jumped and dropped the gun. Jessebelle   
pounced on the gun and grabbed it from the floor. Quickly, she trained it on Annie, her   
face cold and rigid. Her face turned to look at her beloved James, who was watching all   
this as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. "James! You can come away with me now! I'll   
make Annie let you go, and we can get out of here and away from all this for good!"  
James shuddered as he thought of this. Suddenly, he realized that Annie was   
quickly reaching forward to disarm Jessebelle.   
  
"Jessebelle! Look-" James managed to say. Then, Jessebelle felt the gun being   
wrenched out of her hands. When she spun her head back to face Annie, she found the   
barrel against her forehead. Jessebelle whimpered as she tried desperately to keep from   
passing out.   
  
Annie's eyes narrowed. "Get out." She snarled. Jessebelle needed no further   
encouragement as she ran to the door and quickly unlocked the padlock. She yanked the   
door open and ran from the building, desperate to save herself. "Weak." Annie spat.   
  
"Like you." She said to James. She turned to Jessie and trained the gun on her. "And   
you." She said. With Annie's attention on Jessie, Meowth made his way quietly over to   
the rack where James was being held, and silently began to loosen the straps that held   
James' hands in place.  
  
Jessie wanted to rush at Annie, to disarm her, to stop her before she could hurt   
James anymore… her own safety hardly even mattered to her anymore. All that mattered   
was getting Annie out of the way. But she found that she could hardly move. "I've   
already wasted too much time on you." Annie said coldly as she squeezed the trigger and   
fired a shot at Jessie.   
  
The next second seemed like an eternity. In that second, Jessie's life flashed   
before her eyes. Her childhood… Snowgasboard, the Pokemon Academy, James, the   
Bridge Bike Gang, James, Team Rocket, James, Billy, James, the night they had made   
love…. In that millisecond, that image gave Jessie the strength that had been spooked   
out of her by Jessebelle's whip. Jessie jumped out of the way of the bullet, and landed   
safely away from the shot. Annie spun around toward her, tracking her movement like   
the sharpshooter she was, and fired again. Again, Jessie jumped out of the way.   
Meowth finished undoing the third strap, and jumped up to undo the last one   
holding James' left arm. James could only pray he'd be free in time…  
  
Annie fired again as Jessie jumped, but this time, Jessie wasn't so lucky. Annie's   
bullet grazed her upper right arm, not seriously enough to do any real damage, but   
enough to scratch and burn her arm as the bullet passed by. Jessie clutched her arm, and   
tried to run out of harm's way again, but tripped over a loose mat in the floor. Annie   
stood over her, her face filled with contempt and rage. She leveled the gun at Jessie's   
head. "Foolish… weak… a disgrace to Team Rocket." Annie said spitefully to Jessie.   
Her finger wrapped around the trigger.  
  
Suddenly, Annie fell backward to the floor, pulled down by a weight. For a   
second, she had no idea what was happening, then she recognized the form that had   
stopped her. James had gotten free somehow. Now she was lying on top of him, her   
back on his chest, his arms holding her down. Annie quickly forced herself to roll over,   
so she would be facing James. She slapped him across the face, a move which caused   
James to wince with pain as the scratches on his face burned. Annie's face took an evil,   
perverse look as she sat up, straddling James. She grabbed his face with one hand,   
squeezing his scratched cheeks and forcing his mouth to open. When he opened his   
mouth, Annie shoved the barrel of the gun into his mouth. "Good bye, James." She said   
with acid in her voice and fire in her eyes.   
  
"Annie!" Jessie yelled. Annie looked up, still holding the gun in place in James'   
mouth. Jessie stood before her, holding a rifle. How the hell did she get that? Annie   
thought. Annie's eyes glanced to the wall, and she realized she had left the gun cabinet   
wide open! "Seems I'm not the only foolish one." Jessie said coldly.  
  
Annie's eyes narrowed. This fool wouldn't fire. Jessie couldn't keep her from   
completing the task at hand. Annie's hand gripped her gun tighter as she looked at James   
again.  
  
The sound of a gun being fired.  
  
A scream.  
  
The burning pain of a bullet ripping through flesh.   
  
The sickening sense of human pain in the air.  
  
Chapter Seven: Goodbye, Cruel World  
  
Annie lay against the wall, a good seven feet from James. Her gun lay between   
her and James, and she was in shock and disbelief. For the first time in 11 years, she had   
not been able to dodge the bullet. Blood poured from her upper right arm, but she barely   
felt the pain. All she could do was stare ahead, somewhat blankly, as Jessie helped her   
partner to his feet, keeping the rifle she had fired trained on Annie.  
  
James rose somewhat unsteadily, very shaken from his brush with death but   
otherwise unharmed. Annie's gun had never even fired. Jessie looked at James and   
smiled. James returned the smile, and hugged Jessie from the side. At last, the ordeal   
was over. He looked at Annie, and realized she had a look about her that he had never   
seen a trace of, not even when they had failed at their mission together; it was a look of   
defeat.   
  
Jessie looked at Annie. "Call the boss." She said quietly. "Tell him you're letting   
James go. Or I'll finish you off right now."  
  
Annie didn't say a word. She stood up and walked to the door, clutching the   
wound in her arm. "This way." She said quietly.  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth followed Annie to the main camp head quarters   
building. Annie opened the door and led the way to a door marked. "Communications"  
Once inside, Annie walked to the large video screen and began to punch in the   
codes to contact Giovanni.  
  
The image of Giovanni's face appeared on the monitor after a moment. "Yes,   
Annie?" he asked curtly.  
  
"Sir, I…" she paused, glancing over at Jessie, who still had the rifle trained on   
her.  
  
"Yes?" Giovanni asked impatiently.   
  
"I'm finished with James. His training is complete." She said quietly.  
  
"He's left with that insipid Jessebelle?" Giovanni asked.  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"He's dead, then? Was it you or suicide?"  
  
"No, sir." Annie replied. "He completed the training. He survived and   
Jessebelle… lost interest in him."  
  
"What?!?!" Giovanni asked, unable to believe what he was hearing. "He survived   
and completed Red Rocket training?"   
  
"That's correct, sir." Annie replied meekly. Again, she looked over at Jessie,   
who still held the gun level with Annie's chest.   
  
"But he can't be a Red Rocket! He just can't!" Giovanni roared.  
  
"That's your call, sir." Annie replied.  
  
That was when Giovanni noticed the blood on Annie's shoulder. "What is that   
blood, Annie?" he demanded.  
  
"Er-" Annie began, glancing nervously at Jessie. "A mishap. One of the new   
Reds was cleaning a weapon and it went off."  
  
Giovanni looked at Annie suspiciously. "I see." He replied. "I don't suppose you   
know that James' old partner Jessie has gone missing?"  
  
"Uh- I wouldn't know, sir." Annie replied cautiously.   
  
Giovanni looked at her and scratched his chin. "Where is James now?" he asked.  
  
"Right here, sir." James said, stepping forward and looking battered but feeling   
much better than he had an hour ago.  
  
"Look, James, we both know a fool like you couldn't complete the training. It's   
impossible, Annie would have seen to that. I don't know for certain why she's releasing   
you, but I can take a fairly good guess. Therefore, I'm releasing you back your old   
assignment. You will not be a Red Rocket. Report back to Viridian City by morning,   
and see if you can't locate Jessie and Meowth while you're at it."  
  
James smiled. "Thank you, sir…and I don't think I'll have trouble locating Jess   
and Meowth."  
  
"I suspected as much." Giovanni growled. He raised his voice so everyone in the   
communications room would hear him. "Try not to crash the balloon, Jessie, or I'll take   
more out of your paycheck!"   
  
Out of reflex, Jessie ran closer and into the view of the screen. "Oh, but sir…."   
She began.  
  
"Aha!" Giovanni snarled. "I knew it. Drop that weapon." Jessie obediently   
dropped the gun, cursing her reflexes.  
  
"So the truth comes out. Annie! James is still yours. Jessie! You and Meowth   
will be punished severely for this!" Meowth slapped the charm on his head and Jessie's   
eyes dropped to the floor.  
  
Jessie looked at the screen with pleading eyes. "But sir…"   
  
"Silence!" Giovanni snapped.  
  
"Sir, I have to let him go!" Annie suddenly blurted out. All eyes immediately   
turned on her.   
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth all stared at Annie with disbelief. Giovanni looked at   
her too, showing surprise for the first time in quite a while. "What? Why?" he asked   
Annie.  
  
"I- I- I've gotten my revenge. He has to go back with Jessie." Annie finished   
shakily.  
  
"Are you feeling all right, Annie?" Giovanni asked, unable to believe what he   
was hearing.   
  
"Of course I'm all right!" Annie yelled. "I'm Annie Masterson, a rocket for 11   
years! I've carried out 119 successful missions! I've even killed for Team Rocket and   
never been caught! And now the two most incompetent agents I've ever met, both White   
Rockets at that, have beaten me! I'd say I'm all right, wouldn't you!?!?!?!?!?" With that,   
  
Annie dropped to her knees, and looked down at the ground, her body shaking with tears   
and laughter at the same time. Jessie, James, Meowth and Giovanni all stared at her   
without a word. They all looked at her with wide eyes as words poured out of her mouth   
to nobody in particular….. "11 years… a perfect record… then one failure, one idiot….   
then a partner… I- I- I- oh…. ARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"  
  
Annie looked at the ceiling, grabbing her hair tightly in her fists and screaming.   
Giovanni looked at her, completely shaken. Jessie and James looked at their   
Boss, knowing they had never seen him at such a loss before. Giovanni swallowed and   
looked at Annie through the monitor. He had never seen one of his elite have a   
breakdown like this… it could be a dangerous loose end if it was not snipped off right   
away. "Agent Masterson, I think you're in need of a long rest… a nice long rest."   
  
Annie looked up at the face of her Boss with tired, defeated eyes. "Yes, sir… I   
think that'd be best….." she said shakily.   
  
"I'll send a transport for you at once. You will… rest… at a Rocket   
Headquarters base on the Orange Islands." Giovanni knew that the base he was referring   
to was practically deserted, on a small, closed off island in the area, and was just a place   
where he sent the agents he felt too valuable to fully dispose of, yet too dangerous to   
have out in the open, but he didn't care. Annie would soon be there, happy in her   
insanity… perhaps that blind rage she possessed would come in handy one day….  
  
Giovanni's thoughts were brought back to the present by James' voice. Giovanni   
looked at the monitor, and saw James' face. Jessie and Meowth were in the back   
ground, looking at Annie, who was now curled on the floor in a fetal position, babbling   
incoherently.  
  
"Sir? What about me and Jessie and Meowth?"   
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah. Well, Annie seems to think her revenge is complete, and I   
guess it is for all intensive purposes it is…All right, you're back with those two." He   
said, dismissing the matter with a wave of his hand.  
  
Jessie smiled at James, who returned the smile broadly. "With a pay cut for Jessie   
and Meowth." Giovanni added.   
  
"What? Why, sir?" Jessie asked.   
  
"Insubordination, unauthorized travel, theft of supplies… I think I'm being   
rather generous." Giovanni said in a threatening tone of voice.   
  
Jessie glared at the ground. She knew she had no choice. "You are, sir." She   
muttered.  
  
"Good. Wait for the transport and make sure they get Annie. Then get out there   
and get me that Pikachu!" Giovanni's final words to them echoed in their minds as the   
screen went blank.   
  
They looked over at Annie, who was now curled up in a ball and rocking on the   
floor. They were in no danger of her running anywhere, or attacking them… All they   
had to do was get within three steps of her and she would start to scream with fear, as if   
the mere presence of Jessie or James would destroy her.  
  
Epilogue: Back in the Balloon  
  
Four hours later, the balloon was drifting over the treetops of the forest as the   
occupants scanned the ground for any sign of Team Twerp. The transport had arrived at   
Base Camp Delta to pick up Annie about 3 hours ago. She had climbed into the back of   
the transport quietly, only nearing a state of panic when Jessie or James would get too   
close to her for comfort. She had settled into a seat without a word, ready to begin her   
trip to the Orange Islands, and glaring through the window at Jessie and James with the   
utmost of fear mixed with loathing.  
  
Immediately before leaving, the driver gave a package to James from Giovanni.   
James had opened it curiously, and found a new White Rocket uniform inside with a note   
that read: Remember: You are NOT a Red Rocket. The Boss. James had been all too   
happy to get out of his red uniform and change back to his old White. It felt like being   
with an old friend again. He promptly left that horrid red thing in the gym and turned to   
leave with Jessie. They had climbed a ladder on the side of the gym to the roof, stepped   
into the balloon, and taken off.   
  
Now, Jessie and James were scouring the woods for Pikachu as usual… or at   
least, Meowth was.  
  
"Jessica, thank you… you risked your life to save me." James said.  
  
Jessie smiled back at him. "It was nothing. Hell, I was just coming to kick your   
butt for not calling." Jessie said with a wide grin.  
  
James reached for her, and the two held each other for what seemed like forever,   
finally kissing each other as Meowth turned away from looking for Pikachu long enough   
to make a mocking gagging noise at the sight of the two kissing.  
  
When the kiss ended, James still held Jessie, his arms wrapped around Jessie's   
waist. Jessie sighed contentedly and placed her head against James's chest.  
  
Suddenly, a thought struck her… "James?"  
  
"Yes, Jessica?" James asked.  
  
"I- I- well, I need a little favor." She said quietly.  
  
"Anything, Jess… you name it." James replied  
  
"Well, what with this pay cut and all… can you spot me a few bucks till pay   
day?"  
  
James chuckled and nodded with a grin. "Women." He thought to himself.   
  
The balloon glided on its way, the occupants still searching for Pikachu from the   
skies. James looked around the basket. There was his hard but beautiful Jessie, the tough   
gangster cat Meowth, and his own wonderful Weezing whom he had already showered   
with praise and thanks for a job well done. A general sense of amazement was in the air as   
they each realized that they had once again managed to land on their feet, and that, at   
least for the moment, all was right with their world once again. But one thought crossed   
each of their minds; how long would it last this time?  
  
THE END  



	2. Annie & James : A Song Parody

Annie & James  
By Allan North  
(To the tune of "Daddy's Money" by Ricochet)  
  
  
The first time we met, she hated me then  
And I shoulda known from the start  
That if we should ever meet again  
She'd try to rip me apart  
  
She's got her own .45,  
A nasty-faced leer,  
She earned her wings from hell and back to here.  
Some fierce determination,  
A Rocket education  
Add it all up it's a deadly combination  
She's the best of the Reds  
In her cold little head  
Evil as Evil can be  
She's got the Team behind her,  
Her own .45,  
And guess who's targeting me  
  
The next time we met she was out for revenge  
And she tried to send me to hell  
Tried to beat me down till I reached my end  
Then throw me to Jessebelle.  
  
She's got her own .45,  
A nasty-faced leer,  
She earned her wings from hell and back to here.  
Some fierce determination,  
A Rocket education  
Add it all up it's a deadly combination  
She's the best of the Reds  
In her cold little head  
Evil as Evil can be  
She's got the Team behind her,  
Her own .45,  
And guess who's targeting me  
  
Lord if you got any miracles handy  
Maybe you could grant me one  
Just let my partner come for me  
And get me out  
'cause she's got her killing face on  
  
She's got her own .45,  
A nasty-faced leer,  
She earned her wings from hell and back to here.  
Some fierce determination,  
A Rocket education  
Add it all up it's a deadly combination  
She's the best of the Reds  
In her cold little head  
Evil as Evil can be  
She's got the Team behind her,  
Her own .45,  
And guess who's targeting me 


End file.
